A Dried Up Ranch
by SlowWriter93
Summary: Lana is looking out for the Hero when she gets distracted helping out Ruto and Malon in need.


**A Dried Up Ranch**

The sun was hot that day, hotter then it has ever been in Hyrule. Malon was sweating profuisily milking her cattle. Her hands gripping at the teets, her sweat in her palms making it easier and easier to stroke and pull at the cows utters. She always enjoyed watching the creamy white colored milk release from the sweet teets of the cow. She grew thirstier and thirstier watching as it poured into the jar. Drip... made the sound of the milk emptying into the jar. She had to fill up all the way, right to the rim. once it was full all the way she would ever so delicately slide a long thick cork into the open hole on top of it. After a strenuous milking, Malon needed to tend to her feathery friends. She loved the coucous, they always did a good job waking her up in the morning, unlike that Ingo fellow... She needed to gather the eggs each end every day. She loved feeling the round smooth white spherical shaped objects in her hands. she would sometimes hold two in one hand and rotate them checking for any lumps to make sure it wasn't flawed in any ways. After dealing with the CouCou's Malon needed to tend to the Carrots. Unfortunately after the Princess went missing distopia had fallen upon Hyrule and left Lon Lon Ranch Dry, Just like Malon's libido. Only one true person could help out, the princess of the Zoras. Unfortunately Malon could not leave the ranch, for she has become a personal slave of Ingo. Trapped to do all the work as he did nothing besides lay around and demand. She was hopeless...

Meanwhile in the Valley of Seers Lana was watching the hero in green, fighting, running, and doing normal hero things. He was unaware of his fan girl who would watch every reincarnation of him. She could see his past self and present and distant future. Every second of his life was watched with her eyes. Even the most solitary moments. Sometimes a hero needs time to hide a way and take care of his frustrations. Lana would notice this and couldn't help but visualize that every time he laid with Zelda, it was her. The way he could heroically keep Zelda down as he showed her how passionate he could actually be. For a man who could kill thousands of moblins, could be so gentle and so caring. At the same time though, he could be so dominant. It would amaze Zelda and the ever so curious observer all the items that the hero could carry on him. While watching all of the events unfold on her crystal balls. Lana's hands would wander down her soft silky skin. gliding down her breast, to her soft bare mid rift. Eventually her fingers would come to the line were her skirt meets her waist. With no effort at all Lana would eventually have her hands pressed against the sweet moistened lips of what makes her a woman. Making circular motions rubbing the lower parts of her waist. She would begin with just two fingers as she saw the hero foreplay with the Princess. When ever the hero removed his tunic she would then switch to four. She wished she had a way to actually feel the girth of the hero. But sadly it was against the laws of time to interfere unless a calamity was to happen. She would always watch hoping for an event to occur so she could be the one to feel his manhood deep inside her chambers. At the moment she was about to Climax when she looked over at a sphere that she thought was broken. For the Hero in green vanished from her vision. She Assumed that this would be the start of a calamity and she needed to help out.

Later on back in Hyrule, inside the Zora's domain Ruto was arguing with her father King Zora.

"Father why won't you let me leave and bring our holyest water from the temple to the victims in need?" Said Ruto

"Because daughter, that would bring the Dark Lord Ganndorfs wrath upon us. If he ever found out that we were helping, we would be fish-cicles."

"But Father, the Ranch is in dire need of water, Please I beg of you let me leave this domain."

Unfortunately no matter how hard the Zoran princess pleaded, her father would tell her no.

"if Ganondorf ever found you, he would surly take you captive and death would only be a wishful dream you would have each night."

Later that night while Princess Ruto was vast asleep a purple aura found its ways into her chambers. Out stepped a blue haired sorceress gazing over the moist scaled azure bodied princess. She couldn't help but be curious of the way the Zora's anatomy worked. Looking at the helpless princess, Lana slid her hands down the rough, but soft body of the princess. As she began to rub her hands up the inner thighs of the Zoran Princess, Ruto began to make very soft sounds. As the sounds got more and more passionate, her Scales protecting her Womanly figures began to slide down. Once Lana had noticed that the scales blocking her path were now moved she began to place her lips against Ruto's lower lips. At first she was worried of what the Zoran would taste like, She hated fish, but this taste was different. It tasted as if the goddess Nayru blessed the Holy Spring water of a great fairy fountain. She wanted more and more and began pressing her tongue deeper and deeper into the sleeping Princess. Eventually Ruto could take no more of the Sorceress ways. Waking up the princess demanded more and more attention to her moistened spot. Lana then began to lick Ruto's swelling clit and press her fingers deeper and deeper inside the wet valley. Ruto screamed out in an orgasmic way not being able to take any more from her intruder.

"Who... are you?" Panted Ruto from experiencing the best night in her life.

"I am Lana from the Valley of Seers, I've come to help out the calamity that has happened upon Hyrule in this time line."

"That doesn't explain why you had your way with me."

The Princess looked shy and nervous trying to cover up her revealed breasts.

"I'm Sorry." Lana said smiling. "I was just so aroused and curious when I found my way in here. I couldn't help myself gazing upon your beautiful slender body."

"Understandable, but please tell me you are here to help out. I need to bring the water from this domain to the ranch to help the crops grow for the people affected by this drought that is happening in our land."

"Very well." Lana stated as she opened a new portal. "This will lead us to the ranch undetected from evil's watch."

The two still completely aroused from earlier stepped through the portal hand in hand. Ruto could still feel her sweet juices on the mysterious blue haired girls fingers when they locked hands. Ruto was amazed at how wet this woman got her causing her protective scales to lower once again into her body.

The two finally emerged upon the soft green grass of the ranch. Ruto loved the feeling of the cold grass at night against her soft feet.

"Take your shoes off lana and feel how soft it is here" Ruto said still aroused from all the experences happening to her body.

Lana began to remove her shoes and let her toes curl in the soft green field. It was so chilling and soft. The feeling was wonderful. She imagined being pressed completely unclothed against the ground here as the hero in green would have his way with her. Lana couldn't take the idea in her head anymore and grabbed Ruto by the waist and locked lips with hers. Her tongue reaching into Ruto's looking for her tongue. The sat down in the soft field with mouths locked upon each other. Feeling one another bodies with their soft hands. Sadly they were interrupted by a lamp shining upon them.

"Who are you people and why are you trespassing on my ranch?" Demanded the red headed girl in a white dress.

Shocked the two jumped up from laying on the ground. Ruto being completely embarrassed had her privates once again covered by the protective scales.

"Sorry for you seeing me like that, I'm Princess Ruto. I'm here to bring you fresh water to moisten your dry crops and this is Lana my companion."

"You're here to help? Good I need all the help I can get around here."

Lana once again opened a portal long enough for the three girls to enter and exit with buckets of water to fill the empty water tower that Malon built. Once filled Lana shut off the portal and tried to re open another one. Unfortunately she could not. She was all out of stamina from keeping one open for so long.

"I... Can't open another portal to help others out." Lana stated out pressing her hand against her chest. "I need more power, something to cause an adrenaline rush."

"I think I should be able to help out with that." Malon said as she began to strip off each layer of clothing.

As the final piece of Malon's out fit feel into the soft green field Ruto's protective scales instantly slammed into her body revealing her most delicious private parts. Ruto ran up to Lana ans began caressing her body. grabbing at her breasts. Malon pressed her lips against Lanas soft ruby ones. She grabbed the sorceress hands and pressed then between her soft thighs. Lana fingered the farm girl as Ruto stripped off Lanas blue top revealing her most wonderful breasts. Ruto began to suck on them like a newborn infant that was thirsty for milk would. Ruto placed her teeth against them pulling. Lana moaned and grew more and more wet as the two had there way with her. Malon grew curious of this other worldly girl and removed her lower clothes. Face first lana kissed the lower lips of the Sorceress. Penetrating her with her tongue reaching ever so deeply in the moist time traveler. The two pushed her down with her bare skin pressed against the cold night grass. Ruto sat upon Lana's face feeling Lana's tongue venture deep into her. Malon also still going down upon Lana's lower body began to finger herself in a very aggressive motion. Trying to catch up to the other two she pushed her fingers deeper into her now soaking vagina. Malon was on the edge of climaxing so she slammed her other hand into Lana. Pounding the sorceress with 4 of her fingers all extended. Lana couldn't help but begin to do the same to the azural princess which was sat upon her face. The trio began to pant and moan louder and louder until all three couldn't take it anymore and orgasm all at the same time. Laying in the field completely drenched in one anothers love fluids the Farm girl and princess laid there head upon Lana's breast.

"Hopefully that's enough adrenaline to get you to where you need to go." Smirked Malon as she rubbed her hand one last time over Lana's wet pussy.

"I think it will." Panted the princess as she began to place a spell to open the portal.

As she said the final words a distraction in her mind took over. A dark one. She could use these portals to go anywhere. At that moment the portal opened revealing a blue sacred area with the hero of green laying asleep in a vast mystic pool.

"Trust me Girls, I think after my next stop I'll have enough magic to go anywhere...

The End

To Be Continued in Book 2

The Sleeping Hero and the Dark Half


End file.
